618 Uncanny XMen
by ImMeSoDealOrFeckAff
Summary: Coming straight of from the 'Imperial' arc, this is how the XMen will play out. A New Chapter, Read and Review Please!
1. The Cast

**PRESENTING:**

**_THE UNCANNY X-MEN_

* * *

**

**Professor X: Charles Francis Xavier**

Charles is feeling the strain of so many years of the pacifist fight and has stated that

this team will be more offensive as it is needed in highlight of

the recent Magneto fiasco.

* * *

**Nightcrawler: Kurt Wagner**

Kurt has just returned from his short time as a man of God and he realises that one cannot follow Xavier's

dream and that of God's. He has become a more hardened man since his time in Germany,

yet the others don't know why.

* * *

**Archangel: Warren Kenneth Worthington III**

Warren has decided that his life needs more of a meaning. Now as he's a millionaire

bachelor he realises that he needs to sex up his life and be

less of a snob to potential girls.

* * *

**Cannonball: Samuel 'Sam' Zachary Guthrie**

Sam is here on this team as it's where his sister was and he wants to protect her.

Although Sam doesn't believe this team is needed he believes the

anti-mutant hysteria is getting out of hand.

* * *

**Sunspot: Roberto 'Berto' Da'Costa**

Roberto has just come out of retirement but his dreams are different now and old ties

seem to be taking him further and further from the X-Men's

true goal. Will he succumb to temptation?

* * *

**Husk: Paige Elisabeth Guthrie**

Paige is exited at the prospect of finally becoming a full time X-Woman, she is still

involved in a relationship with former fellow Generation X'er

Chamber but she fears they don't fit together anymore.

Is the relationship going to end once and for all?

* * *

**Chamber: Jonothan 'Jono' Evan Starsmore**

Jono feels the pressure that being an X-Man brings and he wants a way out. But he

loves Husk too much to leave and he knows he's irritating her.

What will the moody X-Man do?

* * *

**Iceman: Robert 'Bobby' Louis Drake**

Bobby's aspirations to lead the X-Men have once again been shattered because of his

immaturity and for once he's listening and he has a lot of emotional upheaval.

Is the jokester that is Bobby Drake signing off for good?

* * *

**Stacy-X: Miranda Leevald**

Miranda is the busty new recruit that dislikes rules and has no standards what to speak off.

As a former prostitute she oozes a certain amount of sex appeal and

she has always got her man. Will she this time?

* * *

**Storm: Ororo Munroe**

Ororo has just returned from her time with the breakaway X-Men and they are all

suffering the repercussions of their actions. Ororo is nearing her wits end and she is having

a hard time with the other X-Men. Will she finally snap?

* * *


	2. Operation: Uncanny XMen

**Uncanny X-Men Chapter One**

**Operation: Uncanny X-Men**

* * *

**Xavier Institute for Higher Learning**

Professor Charles Xavier closed his eyes, his dream was for mutant equality but right now he just wanted to dream. To slip into a sweet slumber and wake up with the new world but he knew that was overly naïve and he wasn't going to trick himself into believing it. He wished he wasn't teaching this class as a few of them were brats and he hated them with a burning passion. He looked around to see the Stepford Cuckoo's staring at him.

Five sisters with amazing telepathic prowess, he knew they were probably listening into his every thought. They were codename Five-In-One but were referred to by everyone, peers and staff as the Stepford Cuckoo's. Celeste, Esme, Mindee, Phoebe and Sophie Stepford were all born Genoshan's and had been brought here by resident bitch, Emma Frost.

"_Old man,"_ came the telepathic voice of the second eldest and most troublesome sister, _"you'd better not think like that, your thoughts are an open book to us."_

Charles noticed a sneer form of her slender face, her blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes made her look innocent but she was one of Emma's girls and that was enough. They were all blonde with long silky hair, blue eyes and not only were they some of the brightest pupils but clones of Emma with slightly more telepathic power if that was possible.

"_You would be advised to hold your tongue in future Miss Stepford or else you will be reprimanded. I punish my X-Men for disobedience and my pupils will be no different,"_ Charles watched the self confident sneer disappear as she returned silently to her studies.

She scribbled away and she knew she was in trouble when she clasped her mouth gasping at what she had just though, _"Old bastard"_. Charles cocked his head and glared at her and then he let a quick smile slip onto his face before it disappeared.

"Esme. Detention for the rest of the semester," he called as all the students turned to face her.

Sofia Mantega and Laurie Collins began to whisper in the back, they saw the Professor's glare and finished their work quietly not wanting to become the next for the rest of semester detention.

"Sir! It's only the first week!" Esme protested.

"I know. Starting today at 6:00 pm. You can join me and Misters Keller and Quire."

He turned and watched the clock; unfortunately that detention was filling up. Julian Keller had been caught using his telekinetic abilities to whip up girls skirts while Quentin Quire was much more sinister as he had helped the dastardly Toad into schools grounds and taken over the body of Magma endangering other students.

"Sofia, Laurie. Constant gossiping has earned you a detention this evening."

**

* * *

**

**The School Grounds**

Warren Worthington hovered in the air, the wind was graceful and each waft brought the gorgeous summer scents and he was intoxicated, he never even noticed a rugby ball that was hurled accidentally towards him. It hit him square in the chest and he caught it much to his own surprise, as he had never been much of a sportsman.

"Foley watch it next time," he tossed the ball back angrily as he ruffled his feathers.

"Someone seems angry, sugah?" said a sweet feminine voice.

Warren turned his gaze from the golden student to see the gorgeous green eyes that belonged to Rogue. He had mixed feelings towards her. She had many good qualities though she was _taken_ and sometimes her past overshadowed her good points. Rogue was stunning and it had been for son long he had his doubts over whether Rogue and Remy would ever break up but he would have been there for her nonetheless.

"_What am I thinking! She's Remy's girlfriend! She's only a friend and it can never go further!"_ he thought angrily, he had been overly frustrated of late due to his lack of success with relationships.

"Sugah?"

"Huh? Oh. Rogue, I'm fine really. Just a little," Warren was thinking fast for an easy explanation not wanting to spill his heart, "tired."

"Are ya sure? Ya seem rather, uh, ah don't know…flustered," Rogue's concern was clearly acceptable as Warren had become a changed man and she didn't like the new one much.

Warren gave her a stern look as if her being worried was somehow translated into impertinence and she disliked it. Warren looked away from her ruffling her wings as he moved higher gliding back towards the solitary school.

"I'm fine!" he called back with an angry tone in his voice.

Rogue felt even more concerned as she felt a growing concern for her former teammate. Rogue dropped towards the ground, when her feet hit the soft ground she stared at the window through which Warren had landed her eyes glistened in concentration. She was unable to access the latent telepathy.

"Mon chere!" called a familiar voice.

"Comin' Remy," she sighed making a path towards her lover though she couldn't forget about Warren and whether it was curiosity or concern she felt compelled to get to the bottom of it.

**

* * *

**

**The Poolside**

"Paige Guthrie!" screamed the blonde haired blue eyed Cannonball, "What are you wearing?"

Jono and Paige had just come out of the institute and Sam had immediately pounced. She wore a overly revealing bikini with pink floral patterns and its was sprawled across and green fabric.

As Sam reached his younger sister he pulled the silky green sarong from her waist and wrapped it around her upper chest as she pushed him off and walked to the waters edge. She thrust the sarong into the hands of Jono while he merely nodded towards Sam and Sam knew he felt nervous about his girl flaunting her breasts in front of the entire school, even if she had a skimpy bikini on.

She dived into the pool and rose again looking elegant and sexy to annoy them both as she rose from the pool. As the young boys sitting by the pool whistled at her like a dog she turned and gave them a rude hand gesture.

"Vaccarro! Cruz! Watch it!" Sam yelled at his pupils, "show Miss Guthrie respect!"

The two boys rose from the poolside and walked off merely shrugging at what Mister Guthrie had said. Sam grabbed his sister's slender wrist and made a deadline for the door.

"Get off me Sam!" she screamed pushing him into the door, "Ah'm not a kid! Ah'm nineteen years old so let me make my own decisions!"

Paige stormed off leaving Jono to help her elder yet overprotective brother to his feet. Jono watched lovingly after her though he was getting tired of her constant flirting with the other men around the Institute he had to drag her away from Bobby Drake and he's gay **(1)**.

"_Slightly troublesome, aint she?"_

"Yes Jono. She is overly troublesome," Sam rushed after, they need to speak and it had to happen now.

Jono stood their as he realised he was now alone and then it dawned on him. He was standing by the poolside surrounded by teachers and students and he was clutching tightly to a silk sarong.

"_Fuck this!"_

Jono stomped angrily into the ancestral building that he was now calling home albeit reluctantly.

**

* * *

**

**The Small Chapel, Hidden In The Forest**

Kurt Wagner knelt silently in front of the clay model he sobbed silently as his close friend Robert Drake approached him as he had been having a hard time recently. Drake hugged the feral looking mutant as he did an explosion sounded!

"Ahh!" yelped Nightcrawler as he teleported himself and Iceman from the scene.

**

* * *

**

**Uncanny X-Men – Chapter Two**

'**Elias'**

**The New Team of X-Men is about to form because they need to protect themselves and all those inside the school. A new mutant joins the fold.**

**(1) Chamber makes an assumption that Bobby is gay but it is nothing more.**


End file.
